Shuri Himejima
Shuri Himejima is one of the many female protagonists of Highschool DxD: Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is an first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy, the daughter of Akeno Himejima, and Issei Hyoudou., and the current possessor of Longinus, Incinerate Anthem. Appearance Shuri Himejima is a young girl with long, black hair and violet eyes. she usually wears Kuoh's female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality She is first seen to be very elegant, gentle and quite, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays. Shuri has also stated that she has some masochism in her as well, inherited from her mother. After falling in love with Uther, she becomes very seductive and obsessed to have an affair with him whenever she finds a chance. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Despite being a Reincarnated Devil, Shuri shows great potential in demonic powers where she is on par with Maho (her king and a High-Class Devil). Her overall demonic powers and magic are enhanced through the power of the Bishop aspect of her Queen piece. Later on, she became one of the first three members of Maho's peerage to be promoted to High-Class along with Uther and Lucas. Holy Lightning: Shuri's signature skill that she inherited from her mother, Akeno. Shuri combines the power of light and thunder to create Holy Lightning. * Fallen Angel Transformation (堕天使モード, Datenshi Mōdo): A form that is achieved by condensing her Holy Lightning blood. In this form, Shuri gains eight black wings and drastically enhances her Holy Lightning abilities. Magic Expert: Shuri has shown herself to be skilled in the use of magic with her, Maho, and Alice being the top magic specialists in the Peerage. * Elemental Magic: Shuri excels at natural elements like lightning, ice, fire, and water, learned and inherited from mother. Shuri can form Asian Dragons out of fire and ice and send them against her enemies. Shuri can create thunder clouds in the sky, making lightning bolts rain on her opponents, and create Cerberus-like dogs out of fire. * Defense Magic: She has been shown to be able to use magic to strengthen the power of her defense by focusing on the Rook trait of her Queen piece, to protect herself as well as others from powerful attacks. Enhanced Strength and Defense: As a Queen, Shuri possesses enhanced strength and defense through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, but due to Shuri never resorting to physical confrontations, it's unknown how her physical prowess compares to Diaochan, and Lucas. Enhanced Speed: As a Queen, Shuri also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece. Purification Practitioner: Shuri has the power to purify evil spirits which she learned from her mother. Flight: Being a Devil, Shuri can fly using either her Devil wings and/or Fallen Angel wings. Equipment Incinerate Anthem (, Inshinerēto Ansemu): The Longinus previously wielded by Walburga, and Lint Sellzen. It is one of the Three Holy Relics, the Holy Cross on which Christ was crucified. Its special ability is to create purple holy flames in the form of a golden and purple, cross that can incinerate Devils. It is different from other Sacred Gears that it can be transferred to another user of its own will and even if the current user hasn't died yet. Shuri has shown that she can create ravens, wolfs, snakes, and even Cerberus' of purple flames. * Dominion Secretary of Flames of Supremacy (プレマシーの炎のドミニオン長官, Puremashī no honō no dominion chōkan): Shuri's sub-species Balance Breaker. It summons an giant angel with an golden sceptre, and six wings, that has the ability to control and create holy flames. Trivia * Her appearance is based off Homura Akemi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. * Her birthday is October 18th Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Maho Gremory's Peerage Category:Longinus Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users